The Finished Holly
by Snakefang
Summary: What happened to Hollyleaf after the tunnels collapsed? Did she really die? My version of what happened. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

As I slowly came back into consciousness, I groaned aloud. "Where am I." I wondered. With a great deal of effort, I managed to sit up and look around. Not that I could see much. It was pitch black where I was, wherever that may be. I don't know how long I stayed there, just that I finally decided to get up and move. It wasn't very comferatable where I was. Using my whiskers and senses, I followed a long windy tunnel. It eventually opened up into a clearing. I flopped myself down. I was exhausted, my head hurt and my whole body ached. I gave in and sank back into unconsciousness.

When I came to, I remembered some things. How did I get here? I thought. Then it started coming back to me. "Oh yeah." I thought. "I ran into the tunnels and… something happened." More started coming back. I killed a cat. Ashfur. I shook my head and cursed, it still hurt. The fire, being trapped. Finding out I was not the cat I thought. Killing him to stop the truth from getting out and then telling all the clans at the gathering myself. I remembered my real parents. Leafpool and Crowfeather. They broke the code by having me and my brothers! It was their fault I was in this mess! And Squirrelflight. I growled remembering. That traitor, she knew we weren't her kits, she kept leafpools treachery a secret. She never told her or her brothers or the clan, or even her own mate. My claws scratched lines in the dirt ground. Anger filling me to the brim, I stood and lashed out at whatever I could find. The prophecy, what would they do now. Lionblaze and Jayfeather must think I'm dead now, I thought bitterly. And there was no way I was ever going back. I sat down and sighed. "Hollyleaf, what did you get yourself into." I yowled. It echoed through the tunnels. For the first time I realized I was utterly alone.

Aww.

Please please pretty please read and review!

Snakefang


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there for a long while, reflecting. Wishing that things were different, that I could wake up and find that this was all just a dream. When I finally snapped out of it, I started to think. There was nothing aboveground for me now. I couldn't go back to the clan, and I shuddered at the thought of living as a rouge. The best thing to do right now was keep going. I stood up, streatched, and padded farther into the tunnels.

After a while of wandering through many different passage ways, I was starting to doubt if there was anything else. It swamed like the tunnels went on forever. Suddenly, my front paw fell through air. I quickly stopped, and jumped back. I had reached an edge. Cautiously, I went to it and peeked over. It was a hollow. "Sort of like home," a voice in my head meowed wistfully. "No, ThunderClan isn't home anymore." I told myself sternly. I looked at the wall, to see if there was any way down. Over to the edge I spotted some shelves. Quickly I padded over and carefully dropped down onto the closest one. I continued with this procedure, until I reached the bottom.

Once down, I looked around. There was a small stream running through on the far side of the hollow. "Probaly a runoff of the river," I thought. I shuddered, remembering the near drowning. This didn't look as likely to flood. It was much smaller than the river. I went over to the water, and lapped some up. IT was cool and refreshing. I felt new energy run into my pads. Continuing to explore, I found some crevices in the rock. With my lithe form, I squeezed into one. Inside, it turned out to be a small cave. Not much room to move around in, but I could curl up and fit. I purred, a wave of satisfaction flooding over me. I could stay here for now. I would have to do something about prey of course. Maybe I could find an exit or make one, and go up at night and hunt. Yes, that's what I would do. Maybe I could have a life here. The tunnels had collapsed, no cat would come in ever and no cat would suspect anything of being in here. I live here in peace. The voice in my head came back. "What about your brothers?" "What about them." I asked crossly. "They think your dead. And what about the rest, like Leafpool and Crowfeather, your parents? What about _Squirrelflight?_" That's right. They caused this to happen to me. Its because of them, I am down here. My claws scraped the ground, leaving scratches in the stone. They will pay. I said grimly. I will not rest until they pay. I lay down to plan.

Oooooooo. Hollyleaf's mad.

Please Review! It's motivation!

Snakefang.


End file.
